In the Archives
by NaomiKindle
Summary: It's been seven years since Reno mysteriously vanished after a confrontation with the estranged Professor Hojo. No one ever imagined he'd turn up in the basement of Neo-Midgar. But what did Hojo's experiments really do to the laid-back Turk? Co-written with my sister. See inside for details.
1. Prologue: Fading

**Notes Before the Story:**

**Author's Notes:** I am extremely excited to finally be posting this fic. It started out as a totally different plot, and I wrote myself into a corner. After much contemplation and plotting and revising and head-banging with my sister, she finally helped me put a new plot together, and co-wrote several of the scenes. I owe her many MANY thanks, and could not possibly express my gratitude in words. This fanfiction would not have been completed OR as awesome without her.

**Full Summary: **It's been seven years since Reno mysteriously vanished after a confrontation with the estranged Professor Hojo. No one ever imagined he'd turn up in the basement of Neo-Midgar. But what did Hojo's experiments really do to the laid-back Turk?

**Characters/Pairings:** Primarily revolves around the Turks, Reno most obviously. Also contains an OC of my sister's creation, but necessary for the plot. Mentions of Tseng/Elena, and Elena/OC.

**Setting:** Takes place almost nine years after Meteorfall in a rebuilt Neo-Midgar. Based more so on the original game, excludes DoC and AC, mentions BC and CC, but no prominent references.

**Rating/Plot Warnings:** Rated T for violence/blood and mild language.

**Disclaimer: **Like so many others, I only wish I owned any of the original characters and plots from SquareEnix. The world, overall idea basis, characters, etc, belong solely to SquareEnix. I do not profit from exploiting their characters and subjecting them to my own plot and ideas. Lyric/Poetic quotes in chapters are owned by original writers and/or producers.

**Without further adieu, enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Prologue:  
**Fading

_"The sadness that continues to fall changes to pure white snow, I kept looking to the sky."_

The wall was cold against his back – even through the navy jacket and untucked dress-shirt. A sense of helplessness caught in his throat, alive with its own heartbeat. A smile slithered across the Professor's face and eyes gleamed wickedly as he approached, gun drawn by his side.

"Hojo, there's no need to do this," Reno pleaded, raising his hands in a signal of surrender. He swallowed dryly against the lump, willing his confidence to fight through. "I'm only trying to help you."

"Help me?" Hojo chuckled. "I need none of _your_ help."

"Then I-I'll just let them know that there was…a mistake – in the test. I'll let them know that treatment is unnecessary," Reno stammered quickly, trying to inch his way towards the door. In the state Hojo was in, the Turk knew it wouldn't take much to provoke him, and his temper could flare at any second. _'Just keep him talking…get to the door…'_

"You aren't going anywhere," Hojo replied sternly, raising his gun. Reno froze. "Do you know what happened to the last Turk that meddled in my affairs?" Reno felt a drop of sweat slide across his brow and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "So you don't then. That's too bad."

"Hojo, please," Reno said, attempting to stifle the nervous shake in his voice. "Just…just put the gun down. Why don't we talk about this?"

"Talk?" Hojo sneered. "Ha! What's there to talk about?"

"Hojo, you don't want to do this," the redhead protested, feigning confidence.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because…" Reno began, mind scrambling to create a convincing bluff. Eyes cut to the door out of the corner of his eye. His eyes had adjusted to the incredibly dim lighting of the room and the eerie fluorescent glow of the Mako tanks, and he could see that the door was still far from his reach. Even if he managed to escape this room, it didn't mean that he could make it out of the lab with his life. Unable to think, he sighed, exasperated and desperate. "…Hojo, you aren't sane. There's a tumor –"

"Not sane, you say?" Hojo replied sardonically. "Oh, I _beg_ to differ."

"Hojo, you're experimenting on _people_ – on human beings!" Reno retorted. "You're not supposed to do that! Not to mention, you're pointing a gun at a ShinRa employee – at a _Turk_!"

"Ha, and what about that makes me not sane?" Hojo chortled. "I cannot allow you to live. You've seen too much. Nothing about it has to do with my sanity – I am simply protecting my precious experiments."

Reno knew it was over. If he was protecting his 'precious experiments,' there would be no reasoning with him. His only chance was to call someone – anyone – or make it to the door. He slowly reached inside his coat pocket and felt for his phone as cobalt eyes fixated intently on the door, hoping the scientist would see him planning an escape rather than calling backup; Hojo wasn't a fool.

"If you call someone, I'll kill them as well," Hojo said. The gun was still aimed, but for some reason, Hojo had so far hesitated to pull the trigger. Either that or he was merely savoring the fear that flickered across the Turk's pale features.

Reno withdrew his hand as Hojo approached. His tongue stuck to the roof of his dry mouth, and goosebumps crawled across his skin. He imagined for a fleeting moment that it was just a little colder, where he could see shallow, frightened breaths escape in tiny wisps before wide eyes. _The door is my _only_ chance…' _Reno took it. In one swift move, he ducked behind one of the nearby Mako tanks, catching the deranged scientist off guard. Before Hojo could recover, the Turk knocked the scientist's legs from under him and dashed for the lab door. His vision tunneled: sweat soaked his mess of fiery hair and through his uniform, and ears frantically recognized the sounds of the Professor as he struggled to recover. Feet caught on a broken office chair and the Turk slid on loose sheets of paper that had been left scattered across linoleum tiles. Fueled by adrenaline, he recovered quickly, and scrambled desperately to escape. It was _almost _in reach.

He wasn't quick enough. A bang echoed in the sound-proof lab and Reno felt the world stop as heat seared through him. He collapsed to his knees and placed a hand over the left side of his abdomen. Sticky red warmth leaked from the through-and-through, spilling on to the floor. A palm hit the floor as his balance faltered, and blood smeared tile like children's finger-paint. Unfocused eyes watched weakly as droplets slipped over his fingertips, dripping like a steadily leaking faucet onto the floor. Footsteps resonated around the room, both sharp and indistinct – as though coming from every direction. The sound grew louder, signaling the Professor's approach. His heart pounded in rhythm with each reverberating pang.

"I told you," Hojo's voice mocked from behind him, soft and calm, "you're not going _anywhere_." Reno heard the gun cock again, and didn't need to turn around to know the Professor was smiling. His vision blurred with tears as he watched the stain spread against the starch-white dress shirt, almost black in the dim lighting of the lab. He closed his eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

The bang was muted in Reno's ears, though he knew it was loud and powerful. He couldn't resist its force, and he crumpled to the ground. The white linoleum tiles felt like snow against his stomach; blood tore through his body like water from the North River as it cascaded through the Northern landscape. Eyes fluttered open weakly, and Reno made out the scuffed, coal-black boots in front of him. He tried to move – to speak, but he couldn't; breathing was a struggle in itself. The frigid, musty air of the lab hung heavily in his chest, thick with the bitter scent of metal. A tear slipped from his eye and rolled across the bridge of his nose, warm against death-chilled flesh. It quivered there for a moment, as though it was frightened, then seemed to fall forever before he distantly heard it splash into the growing puddle around him. Eyes felt weak and heavy, and his muscles grew limp. Pain swallowed him and everything blurred, fading until the dark lab around him drifted away completely, buried beneath an avalanche of ice and powdered snow.

_"If now my wish reaches you, before by body fades away, hold me tight one more time."_

Quotes by: Last Song, performed by Gackt; English Translation.


	2. Chapter One: Life Among Darkness

**Author's Note:** Normally, I don't update quite this quickly, but I know the prologue was really more of a teaser. Sincere thanks to my one reviewer! (Seriously though, Hojo shoots Reno, and it gets one review? What's up with that?!). This chapter is a little long, but really sets up the story...bear with me - it does get better :)

**Chapter One:  
**Life Among Darkness

"_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me."_

"Yeah, it'll take a few more hours, but tell him I'll be done today," she said impatiently, before hanging up the phone. Elena looked around, wiping sweat from her forehead as she took a deep breath. The lab had been built as a part of the Neo-ShinRa building years ago. This time, Hojo had insisted on having his lab in the basement level rather than an upper floor. She supposed it was quieter down here – not as many passersby and much further from the landing pad. It hadn't made sense to her why he made such a fuss about this _particular_ area – something about specific ventilation or some other nonsense. Hojo had always had his quirks and usually managed to get his way.

It had surprised her that Rufus had allowed the scientist to remain a part of the new company in the first place. The young president was well aware of the sharp genius of the professor – even if it did sometimes border on madness. But in the end, he had determined that, though Hojo's work was both distasteful and entirely unethical, the scientist had not done anything that was pointedly against ShinRa's policies at the time, in most cases actually working under his father's direct instructions, and therefore was entitled to retain his position. Actually, since Meteorfall, the professor had been relatively helpful in establishing a new form of energy, but had mostly spent his time holed up in his new lab, studying cell regeneration.

Still, it seemed amazing that he could have this much in his lab. Cleaning up Hojo's lab was going to be more than a chore, but nothing a seasoned Turk couldn't handle. Half of the jam-packed filing cabinets had been emptied into boxes already, and another hour should finish that. Deciding she had enough paper cuts for the time being, Elena decided to start cleaning out the bookcase on the other side of the wall. They were mostly Gast's research journals during the earliest stages of the Jenova Project, collected shortly after Meteorfall from the basement of the ShinRa Manor. Absently, dirt-coated fingers reached for the top shelf, and began stacking them, plumes of musty powder tickling her nose as she stirred the dust.

Finally, she stopped, choking and hacking as she finished the first shelf. She sneezed, grumbling quietly as she packed the journals away. The Turk didn't worry too much about organizing the journals and other books – they didn't have much of a use anymore. After all, President ShinRa had banned any experimentation involving Mako – or humans, for that matter – shortly after Meteorfall. And that included the Jenova Project.

Elena's mind trailed as dust settled and she reached for the next shelf, holding breath deep inside her chest so she didn't get lost in another coughing fit. Slender digits traced trails in the thick layers of dust as she pulled each spine free, particles sticking to her skin like a second layer, but she paid it no mind as she stacked them into another box, only briefly hoping it wouldn't be too heavy to lift. She sighed as the dust settled and she took a much needed breath.

It had been nothing short of a scientific mystery that the deranged scientist had survived his Jenova and Mako injections during the battle against AVALANCHE – and even more unreal that he'd thrived for nearly nine years after. Yet, in the end, the tumor that caused his sudden digression had been his own fault – linked indefinitely to overexposure to tainted Mako and other chemicals. It had eventually become too painful to watch…the violent thrashing brought on by seizures, the incoherent mutters, the hacking and choking on blood, darting eyes that lost focus somewhere between him and the crowd of medics that lingered over him. Elena shuddered, tearing her mind from the events of two weeks prior.

Two more shelves to go. She sighed as she yanked another book free from the shelving, letting it smack against the one in the top of the box as she dropped it. Meanwhile, the others were out serving the public – testing old reactors and inspecting Wind Turbines. But she was worrying about running out of boxes and storage space; Rufus could have at _least_ sent someone to help her.

Suddenly, something caught Elena's eye. On the very edge of the bookcase, a crevice could be seen; she traced it all the way up to the ceiling and back down to the floor. She examined it, eyes never leaving it as she hesitantly placed the books and journals on the floor. Tracing the crease with her finger, she tried to push the shelving aside for a better look; the furniture didn't budge. Elena sighed. It looked like some kind of secret doorway, but… _'Maybe the other way?'_ Elena thought. With all of her might she pushed. Again, the bookcase didn't give.

However, Elena was determined. On her hands and knees, she examined the surrounding area for a button, a secret tile – _something_…but a search of the entire lab turned up nothing. _'I guess it's just something in the drywall…'_ The blonde Turk shook her head, brushing golden tresses from her brow. Defeated, Elena sighed, and went back to packing up files. Another hour finished the remaining filing cabinets in the lab, and she went over her mental checklist of to-dos. There were four more cabinets in Hojo's office that had to be emptied, not to mention the crammed bookshelves and unorganized desk drawers, and then the lab would be ready for the new professor. Cerulean eyes glimpsed her watch; she might not finish today, after all.

His office was a mess – just like the lab he left behind. Files were strewn on the desk and stacked on the floor – not to mention filled the four cabinets. The back wall was lined with tattered journals and dusty books, and even the supply cabinet had become an overflow for loose documents. She sighed, rubbing her forehead impatiently. She started with the filing cabinets, as they would likely be the easiest to complete with what time remained of her day. She sat down in the dusty office chair and began stacking files to be packed away. Absently, she wondered where all of these files came from.

Suddenly, it hit her. Knowing Hojo, he would hide a button somewhere only he could find it. Fingers tugged at a few suspicious books on the shelves and tapped a loose floorboard; she groped – checking in stuffed filing cabinets and cluttered desk drawers, under the chair, under the desk – bingo; a loud click echoed from inside the lab. She ducked beneath the desk to get a better look; a button – a reconfigured elevator switch, maybe – protruded from the pressboard. A wire ran down the side of the desk, haphazardly taped to the side before slipping between two floorboards. Elena smirked, satisfied, and went back into the lab next door.

Sure enough, the crevice had widened, and the bookcase moved with ease. The wall slid back with it, revealing a vast, almost pitch-dark room. That explained why Hojo had insisted on this particular area; after all, it wasn't much of a secret that he'd once had a separate lab to conduct his research on Jenova cells and Sephiroth clones. Rufus' father had seen to that. It made sense though – the Planet had stopped Meteor before it had hit. Granted, most of Midgar had been leveled, but many of the pillars' foundations and underground bunkers had remained intact. It stood to reason that an underground basement hidden beneath the slums would have been unfazed as well.

In fact, that had been the whole reason Hojo had suggested utilizing a basement level; bunkers dotted the slums and there was a large underground portion of the ShinRa building beneath the rail systems. Tunneling the bunch together had created the foundation and basement level of the Neo-ShinRa building – not to mention, gave Hojo a place to continue research on a new method of energy generation while Edge and Neo-Midgar had been built.

Hesitant fingers pulled at wispy locks, and breath caught in her throat nervously as she examined the descending walkway. Eyes strained as they adjusted to the almost pitch-darkness, and she tentatively followed the path identified by dim lights running along the floor. It reminded her of the old cinema in Junon; they'd watched some science-fiction horror movie there the night before President Rufus' inauguration. That had been her first year as a Turk…and her first time really hanging out with the guys. Her mind wandered, trying to remember what the movie had been about, but she only distinctly recalled a scene where a monstrous science experiment on the loose had suddenly slaughtered an unsuspecting woman who had knelt down to retrieve something she had dropped. She remembered it so well because, at that same moment, Reno had prodded the back of her neck with his Electro-Mag Rod, and she screamed, sending the guys into hysterics.

Elena giggled to herself; the sound echoed hollowly over the air conditioning as it rattled through the vents overhead. A soft smile lingered over her lips as she recalled the laid-back redhead; she hadn't thought about him in a while now. Heaviness tugged at her heart, and she blinked back the heat that bit at her eyes. Instead, she focused on the secret room; ahead, she could see the distinct glow of Mako in the darkness, and the thick scent of formaldehyde hung heavy in stale frigid air. Elena felt for a switch on the wall, and it clicked as slender fingers brushed it. Dim lights strung along the edges illuminated the space like a darkroom. Experiment tanks crowded the lab, six rows of three, similar to the inside of the Nibelhiem Reactor. Each tank emitted a fluorescent jade glow, like giant glow-sticks arranged around the room.

'_Great…more to clean up,' _Elena thought curtly as she tried to push away the uncertainty that tugged at her mind. She swallowed the knot forming in her throat, taking in a deep breath. The bitter taste lingered against her mouth as she exhaled, cautiously stepping forward to examine the first tank. It was empty, as many of them were, but as she passed down the rows, she noted that a couple of them contained what appeared to have once been human. They had since been morphed and disfigured, many of them only maintaining a humanoid figure. Arms folded tightly across her chest as she realized what they were: his failed experiments. She shuddered; since the day she had become a Turk, Elena had known Hojo was somewhat twisted – maybe even borderline insane, but she had never imagined him to be this sick. It was one thing to even experiment on humans – even if under the eyes of the late President. But to leave them behind, decaying in pools of Mako for who knows how long…

Elena suddenly felt ill, and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, willing away the thought. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to continue, knowing the president would want to know an exact count. The blonde glanced inside as she approached the final tank. From a distance, she could tell it contained an experiment, the dark figure silhouetted by the Mako's glow. She inhaled another deep breath, now far too used to the pungent scent of chemicals and Mako. Finally, she stood before the last tank, and she willed herself to look inside. Elena gasped.

*~*~*0*~*~*

The icy tile against his back sent chills through his body. Coughs came unwillingly as his lungs filled with stale air, and his eyes felt too heavy to open. A barely audible sound touched his mind, light and fragile like flecks of falling snow. He forced his lids to open, but all he could see was blurs of color. The sound echoed in his mind again, a little louder. He blinked several times as his eyes began to focus. It was dark; something glowed blue-green above him, and shallow breaths drew in the bitter scent of formaldehyde. The sound…it was a voice – one he recognized. Blurred colors came into focus, a face finally materializing before him.

"Reno?" the face repeated as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Elena?" Reno replied hoarsely. He ruffled his hair; it was longer than he remembered, scarlet bangs drooping into his eyes, and he made a mental note that he badly needed a haircut. Droplets of liquid rolled freely from his pony tail, and the redhead smiled. "How's it goin'?"

"R-Reno, you're…" Elena stammered in disbelief, too shocked to be annoyed with his casual greeting.

"What, you act like you don't even know who I am!" Reno said, standing awkwardly, the movements suddenly seeming incredibly foreign to him. He stumbled on his first try, and still dumbfounded, she helped him to his feet. Weary legs were unsteady under him, and he balanced himself against the wall. Eyes scanned their surroundings and he frowned. "Where are we?"

"I…I can't believe it," she began, still bewildered by his presence. He raised an eyebrow as sapphire eyes studied him, glassy and wide. She swallowed, finally willing herself to speak again. Words hung heavily in her throat, and she pulled them free in nearly a whisper. "I've missed you so much."

"You act like you haven't seen me in years, Elena," he said, a nervous chuckle indicating his confusion. Eyebrows furrowed and their gazes met.

"That's because…" Elena trailed. Her eyes fell to the floor, watching as fluid glided down his pant leg into a puddle. Finally eyes met his again and she spoke again. "Reno, what's the last thing you remember?" He pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"I…I'm not sure," he said. "I remember..." They were both quiet for a moment. He shuffled through the pages in his mind, but they all seemed blank…what _was _the last thing he could recall…? Brows furrowed and he shook his head. He felt a pang of fear as his eyes met hers; she scrutinized him intently. "Elena, what's going on?"

"Reno…" she began, unable to stifle the tremble in her voice. "I don't know how to tell you, but…" Elena sighed. "It _has_ been years, Reno. It's…it's been seven years."

"What?!" Reno exclaimed, and he barely managed to correct his recoil and maintain his balance against the wall. "No, that's impossible." Wide eyes beseeched her, but the blonde didn't answer. The grave expression didn't leave her delicate features. "It's…seven years? But I don't understand – how could seven years…?" Suddenly, legs seemed to buckle under the weight of the situation, and he allowed himself to slide down until he was sitting against the wall. The redhead studied his shoes, thoughts fluttering more and more rapidly as he tried to process. Starched and pressed fabric rustled as she sat beside him, and he looked up. Her eyes were still the bright sapphires he remembered, though her hair was a little longer, he realized, falling to her shoulders, but still the same sleek gold from…seven years ago…

"The night you disappeared," Elena began quietly, "you went to talk to Hojo…about the tumor. Rufus told Tseng to go with you and get him to the hospital. We never saw you again. Tseng said that he got called away, and you had told him that you could handle it. We confronted Hojo later that night. He said that you had come by, but he was busy and told you to come back later…and you stormed out. He even said you left your phone lying on the table, and gave it back to us…" She hesitated, finally breaking from his gaze, and Reno sensed the grief and guilt swelling inside her as she forced herself to continue. "We didn't know what happened to you. We searched everywhere – ShinRa, Midgar, Edge, Kalm…_everywhere_…but we came up empty handed. It was like…you disappeared – vanished off the face of the planet." He was vaguely aware that that the blonde was crying now, though she tried to stifle her hiccups and hide her tears.

"…Where are we now…?" Reno asked, still dazed from the explanation.

"A secret room in Hojo's lab," she replied. "I found it while I was cleaning out his lab. I…didn't even know this existed – I don't think anyone did." They were both quiet. In the silence that settled over them, he could hear the hum of the air conditioning and the quiet drone of the pump systems that kept the Mako tanks from becoming too stagnant. He gave a sad mental laugh; they were sort of like giant fish tanks… "Do you remember what happened when you confronted Hojo that night?"

"I don't even remember it," Reno replied thoughtfully, closing his eyes. He clenched them tight, willing away the lingering migraine. He rubbed his eyes, trying to find any shred of memory. "I just remember…remember…"

"Reno, don't worry about it now," Elena said, standing. A quick hand brushed her eyes, navy sleeve sweeping over her cheek, and she sniffled quietly. "It doesn't matter – you're alive. You're _here_." She smiled meekly, but Reno didn't say anything. "Why don't we go upstairs? I'm sure fresh air would do you some good." Hesitantly, he nodded, and without a word, she helped him stand. He fought to catch his balance as she let him go, like a child learning to ride a bike, and he followed her, staggering slightly on drunken limbs.

When the elevator opened, Reno didn't recognize where he was. It looked nothing like the ShinRa he remembered. The last time he'd seen it, it was a ten story building under construction. Rather than the tight hallways of the old building, the floor was open. _Very _open. The whole floor seemed to take on the fresh scent of a forest; gardens of trees basked under the sunlight that spilled in from the glass roof. Eyes flickered upward, and Reno squinted against the daylight filtered in by skylights. The sky was a vivid blue, tufts of white scattered across it like splotches of paint.

An announcement over an intercom system echoed through the indoor courtyard, but cut short in his ears as a telephone rang nearby. Mesmerized, he followed Elena to the marble staircase. The walkway was somewhat suspended above the lower level, leading to a door that opened automatically as Elena swiped her card. Inside was a narrow hallway with several doors on either side – most likely offices. At the end was a set of double doors with a gold plaque that read "President Rufus ShinRa". Elena pressed the intercom button on the speaker next to the door.

"Name and business," a man's voice said as a red light came on, and Reno recognized the voice immediately.

"Elena, sir," she replied quickly. "I have…er…something to discuss."

"You may enter," the voice answered curtly, and the light switched off. A click sounded, indicating the door had been unlocked, and she placed a hand on the knob.

"Wait here for just a minute," Elena requested quietly. The redhead didn't say anything, but nodded. She took a deep breath, trying vainly to still herself as she slowly opened the door. It closed quietly behind her with a click. The blonde turned, heart pounding against her chest as she approached her superior. The president sat at his large desk filling out paperwork, as usual.

"If you're going to try to convince me to send someone to help you, save it, Elena," Rufus said impatiently. "You know I don't have anyone to spare. And don't badger me about hiring, either – you know Tseng and I are discussing it."

"It's…it's not that, sir…" she replied, words quiet and unsure. The Turk hesitated, hoping in her silence, deep blue eyes would glance away from his paperwork, from the pen gliding and dancing over crisp pages in elegant signatures. Finally, she cleared her throat quietly as she spoke again. "Um…sir? You might want to give me your full attention for a minute." Rufus looked up. Her face was very serious, but he could easily see both the confusion and excitement in her eyes. He put his pen down and eyed her curiously. "Seven years ago…Reno went to retrieve Hojo for medical testing. That night –"

"He disappeared," the young president finished, sighing as he went back to his paperwork, hoping it would conceal his emotions. This was not the first time Elena had come to him with some farfetched explanation for the redhead's disappearance or a hare-brained idea to find him. His toned hardened with slight resentment, as he continued. "I know. We've been through this, Elena – no amount of search plans are going to find him. It's been seven years. If he was alive, someone would have seen him, he would have come back, or we would have found him. You aren't the only one that misses him but…we have to move on. He isn't –"

"Rufus," Elena interrupted, not bothering to correct the way she addressed him. His eyes found her gaze, serious and uncertain. "I found him." She had expected his reaction – which was expecting a lot, considering nothing much surprised the president these days; but she smiled a little as his mouth hung ajar and the pen fell from his fingers. "He's alive."

"What – but how?! _Where?_" Rufus asked, questions blurring together all at once.

"I found a secret extension of Hojo's lab," Elena explained. "He had several human experiments. All of them were dead, except… Well, Reno…he was in one of the experiment tanks and…he's _alive_."

"That's…"

"Unbelievable, I know," Elena finished. "He doesn't remember what happened that night. Actually…I'm not sure _what_ he remembers. He remembers me, and ShinRa, but he couldn't actually pull a distinct memory. He probably has some amnesia from the Mako solution."

"I see…" Rufus trailed thoughtfully. His expression trailed with the statement, and she could almost see the thoughts racing over his mind, the anxiousness, the questions, the curiosity… The youthful president snapped back, sapphire eyes glittering with some unknown mystery, with some…some glint of emotion that was unreadable, pokerfaced. "Where is he now?"

*~*~*0*~*~*

Reno stood awkwardly outside the door, and the fleeting thought of someone seeing him crossed his mind. After all, this was an office area; Tseng's office was likely nearby – if not on this very hallway…he could just imagine the director's face if he walked out and suddenly saw the redhead after…seven years… He sighed to himself, the humor fleeting; Elena was taking her sweet time talking to the president. _'I wonder how he's gonna take it…seven years…'_ Reno's mind traveled. _'What _is _the last thing I remember…? ShinRa…Elena…Rufus…Rude, Tseng, Reeve, AVALANCHE – I remember them. All of them… But what was the last thing that happened…? I was…'_ Reno sighed. Nothing. He remembered nothing – just names and faces. Suddenly, the door opened and Rufus stepped out; striking cerulean cut back to the blonde Turk, he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned to the redhead.

"Reno," he greeted the Turk, youthful features masking his uncertainty, his excitement, and the president seemed unsure of exactly how to greet him. He decided on offering a still hand, smooth and creamy, but slightly calloused from signatures. Hesitantly, Reno returned the gesture, and a soft smile settled over uncertain features. The young president looked almost exactly as Reno remembered him; perhaps a bit more experienced, slight age and frown lines creasing taught skin, but otherwise…precisely as memory served. The warm hand slipped free of his own, and the redhead cleared his throat quietly.

_Light flashed in his vision, and his gaze briefly focused on the reflection; it was the young president's reflection, striking cobalt eyes staring back at him, chilling. He let his focus drift past the mirrored image, instead finding the streak of white that reached over the sky. The blast shot out of view, past the towering monster that approached him – his company, his city. Brows furrowed as fire streaked across the sky, like shooting stars falling too close for comfort. Suddenly, the room exploded, the sharp scent of smoke and fire swirling around his senses as he ducked. The floor shook beneath his feet, but he kept them steady as he made for the door. The building whined and moaned, and he could hear it about to give. Eyes darted to the ceiling as it split, and drywall crashed down around him._

"I can't believe it's really you…" The President trailed, and Reno blinked himself free from the sudden vision. Blue eyes were somewhat lost as they examined the redhead, and Reno felt slightly uncomfortable beneath the judging gaze.

"Yeah, it's me…" Reno murmured, smiling meekly as he tousled red locks anxiously. He didn't have the slightest clue of what to say. He couldn't remember anything that had happened and knew that Elena had already explained that. She'd probably explained about as much as he knew, and that left him with…well, nothing.

"We're glad to have you back," Rufus smiled stiffly, the gesture half-courtesy and half-sincere, and Reno could tell he was feigning calmness. "All of us have really missed you." Reno gave a half-hearted smile, and after a beat the president looked to the blonde. "Elena, why don't you take Reno to his apartment?" he suggested, aware that Reno was probably tired and overwhelmed, and feeling more than a little uncomfortable. The redhead looked to her and she nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Reno muttered gratefully, giving the president one final glance. He nodded, and Elena led Reno back to the elevator, swiping her card once more as the elevator began to descend. It was quiet and awkward; he could feel cobalt eyes studying him beneath the fluorescent lights, uncomfortably shifting as they flickered back to the digital display above the door. He allowed his gaze to fixate there, happy to have something to draw his mind away from the fidgeting Turk. Finally, it pinged, and doors opened. She quietly led him down the hallway, numbered doors passing by on either side. Delicate hands stuffed into her pockets, fingers playing with keys as she guided him; he could tell Elena really wanted to talk but didn't know where to begin. Not that he could blame her. After all, what do you say to your best friend that was missing without a trace for seven years and suddenly reappeared in a mad scientist's secret lab?

Personally, he didn't want to know what he had missed in the seven years he had been in Hojo's secret lab. The whole idea that seven years had just walked out the door…well, it was absurd, to be honest. How do you wrap your mind around something like that? And yet he knew it would come up sooner or later. Distantly, he wondered how his partner had made out without him all this time…maybe he'd found another partner…though, Reno knew well he wouldn't have accepted one easily. Keys jingled, tugging him from his trailing mind, as she pulled them from her pocket, and she unlocked his door.

Apparently, ShinRa took much more pride in the Turks than they had used to. Rather than a studio with a small kitchen, it was a full sized apartment. The den was furnished with a sofa and matching recliner, and a coffee table decorated with some whatnots he vaguely recognized. Across from the plush couch a television had been mounted on the wall, complete with a mahogany entertainment center that matched the coffee table. He could pick out the thin layer of dust that clung to the surfaces, and he realized it hadn't been cleaned in quite some time. A divider wall separated the den from a full-sized and fully equipped kitchen. Light reflected on stainless-steel appliances, coated in a thin layer of grime that made the brushed surface barely shine beneath the white light.

On the other side of the den, a door led into a master bedroom. The queen-sized bed was pressed against the wall, and instead of the knotted, ratty bedspread he remembered from his old twin bed, a plush comforter draped the unused mattress. It looked like something from a magazine; the covers were unwrinkled, pressed neatly and precisely beneath a small mountain of pillows. Pale light filtered in through the blinds, illuminating shimmering flecks of dust as he sat on the bed. The cherry furniture matched that of the den, and a few of his things had been placed around the room; there was a photo on the nightstand, and a watch caddy on the dresser. He'd never been much of a sentimental type. Footsteps brought him out of his daze, and Elena cleared her throat timidly.

"We left all of your stuff in here," she said quietly. "We…always hoped you'd come back and need it." Reno grinned weakly. "If you'd like, I catch you up on the major events that you've missed…" she offered, voice trailing as she paced.

"I guess," Reno replied reluctantly, letting himself sink deeper into the mattress. Limbs trembled slightly, almost numb from supporting his weight. "I'll find out sooner or later…might as well be sooner."

"Let see…" Elena began. "Professor Hojo…recently passed. The tumor – the one you…well, anyway, i-it killed him. We'd tried on multiple occasions to reason with him, but the last seven years, he…more or less barricaded himself in the lab until…well, his last couple of weeks weren't very pretty." She hesitated expectantly, but Reno only nodded. The tumor…he'd been asked to speak with Hojo regarding his condition. Had he made it to the lab? She allowed herself to pace, the movement giving her something to focus on. Slender fingers pulled at golden threads, and her eyes found interest in a split end.

"Oh, and we've finally gotten all of the wind turbines up and running," she said, releasing the tresses. That had been Rufus' big project that second year after Meteorfall, after they'd rebuilt Midgar and the nearby settlement, Edge. His priority had been helping the public regain at least some normalcy. His second had been regaining broken trust. Getting rid of their reliance on Mako. He'd said it would be the only way anyone would ever trust the ShinRa Company again. "Mako energy is officially out of use and has since been banned by President ShinRa. I think that was…around four years ago.

"People were…a little wary at first," she admitted hesitantly; not surprising. "Not that…well, not that anyone could really blame them. So Rufus got rid of the army, and the remaining SOLDIERS…" …Surprising. After all, Rufus ShinRa had never been known for giving much of a damn of what the public thought; but then…when everything – the rebuilding, the company, his future…with everything staked on regaining trust… "We were worried at first that a few vigilante groups, like AVALANCHE, might protest ShinRa. But…surprisingly not." She gave a half-hearted laugh. "In fact – Cid and Barrett, from AVALANCHE, actually founded the Gainsborough Energy Corporation. Neo-ShinRa helped sponsor them, to get their steam-engine program started up. It's been a huge success!"

"Steam engines?" Reno repeated, and she nodded. She leaned against the wall, clearly more comfortable talking about the successes of the past seven years than the darker moments.

"Yeah," she continued. "To replace the Mako engines ShinRa used to manufacture. In fact, we helped with the testing process. All of our helicopters and airships were converted over. It was a little rocky at first, but Cid's idea was actually pretty genius." Her voice trailed, clearly having run out of things to say. Sapphire eyes lingered over the redhead, his pale fingers pulling at the still-damp suit uncomfortably, and he rubbed a thumb across his nose. It crinkled as he scratched it. His gaze pointedly avoided hers, and she quickly cleared her throat. "Let's see… Oh, construction on the Neo-ShinRa building was completed just two years ago. And Reeve? After the construction of Edge, Neo-Midgar, and Neo-ShinRa were complete, he took over Heidegger's prior position, as Head of Public Safety."

"Reeve?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. She gave a giggle at his sarcasm and nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "We were all a little surprised at first, but it does make sense. After all he went through with AVALANCHE back then…well…he found out his passion was more about the people and less about the buildings. He doesn't do anything quite as high risk as spying on AVALANCHE, but once in a while he'll leave Neo-Midgar and go to a reactor with us. We inspect them once a year to make sure they aren't leaking or deteriorating. Our department has changed a bit, too – focusing a little more on investigation and a little less on, well…everything else. There's not a whole lot that Public Safety does that the Turks don't get their hands in somehow.

"Since SOLDIER shut down, and Rufus got rid of the army, things…well, have changed some. Without the fear of ShinRa's armies, Edge was having a problem with thugs; mostly just people who'd lost everything in Meteorfall. So, Cloud gave him the idea of founding a…well, sort of police unit. They're _technically_ employed by Neo-ShinRa, but they don't just work in the company's best interest. They're basically the peacekeepers of Edge and Midgar – er, Neo-Midgar. We still do the more high-risk jobs or…well, for lack of a better word, 'dirty' jobs. Not like it used to be though," she added quickly, and Reno wondered silently what she meant by "high-risk." She fell silent, and he swallowed. The question burned in his chest, and finally he could no longer resist the words.

"How're the others?" Wide eyes met his, as though she'd forgotten them, and a chill trembled down his spine. The blonde hesitated, and her expression changed. Her voice became quiet and eyes found the taupe carped beneath her feet.

"Since you disappeared…we've…we've lost one Turk," she began. Words caught in her throat like stones, and she swallowed dryly against them. Nervously, she tucked blonde tresses behind her ear, and she avoided the redhead's pulling stare. "I'm sorry, Reno…but…Rude was killed in a helicopter crash near Nibelhiem –"

"What?" Reno interrupted in disbelief. "Rude…Rude is…"

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Reno," she said weakly, sinking into the mattress beside him. It protested quietly, squeaking with lack of use, and sapphire eyes lingered over him. She hesitated, eyes suddenly interested in the scuffs on her loafers. "It was…about a year ago. He and Tseng were going to check out the reactor – some of the locals had reported mutated wildlife and strange odors that seemed to originate from the reactor. We suspected a Mako leak somewhere in the mountains. Something went wrong and the helicopter crashed into Mount Nibel. Rude didn't make it… Tseng barely survived – he was in a coma for almost three weeks, and in the hospital for about a month after. Plus…I think, like…six months of physical therapy? Or…something like that. He's only been back from the accident for a few months now."

Reno stared at the carpet beneath his feet, tracing the creases and fibers with his mind. So, his longtime partner – and friend – was gone…just like that. He wondered for a moment if Elena was simply pranking him. It couldn't be real…! Heat bit at the corners of his eyes, and he squeezed them tight. Throat closed, trapping his voice inside, which was fine; he wasn't sure whether he should shout or scream or cry or…finally, he sighed, running a hand through unwashed hair. The scent of Mako clung to his skin like a clammy layer of clothing, and he shuddered as he breathed in the foul perfume. The suit was still a little damp, faded blue matting to his body. Blue eyes bore into him, and he knew Elena studied his every movement. A heaviness sank over him as his eyes located the photo on his nightstand of he and the others at Turtle's Paradise.

"Are…are you gonna be okay?" Elena asked quietly, placing a warm hand on his, but she retracted it instinctively; skin was unusually pale and icy, almost corpse-like next to hers. She hesitated, but tentatively placed her hand on his once more. Reno didn't react.

"Yeah…" he lied, voice soft and hoarse as he choked the words out. "Yeah, I'll…be fine." A silence settled over them again like summer humidity, thick and heavy so that a thin layer of sweat beaded over him and made the idea of a shower all the more appealing to the redhead. Suddenly, the demanding shriek of a cell phone shattered the silence that had coated the air, and Elena flinched. Hastily, she dug the source from her pocket and opened it.

"This is Elena," she answered quietly. Pale lips pursed as she listened, eyes cutting to the redhead briefly before closing her cell. "I'm…I'm sorry," she said finally. "I have to go." Reno didn't meet her gaze, but nodded meekly as she stood from the mattress. He could feel those eyes monitoring him one more time, gaze trickling over his body as though it was something to be marveled at…or else, something to be scrutinized. He caught a quiet sigh that lingered in the air like a whispered breeze as she headed for the door. She seemed to hesitate, and he briefly wondered if she'd hoped he would stop her. But after a moment, it closed with an almost silent click that echoed through the still apartment and left Reno feeling hollow. His eyes found his fingertips, and he picked at his cuticles for a moment. Sighing, he stood, teetering uneasily, feet seeming large and awkward as he shuffled to the nearby bathroom. Absently, he clicked the light switch, blinking wearily against the blinding vanity light. It was clean and well kept, but a bit dusty.

For the first time, Reno gazed up at his reflection, and nearly jumped out of his skin, which was no longer the warm, creamy color he remembered. Instead, it was sickly pale, almost gray, and pearls of sweat glimmered on his face and neck in the white-orange glow. Cheeks had hollowed and his frame was more slender and boney that it had once been, lean muscle having worn away. Vibrant red hair had faded, now dull and streaked with thin strands of sliver. Beneath strands of red, eyes gleamed back at him, no longer the mischievous ice blue glimmer he remembered. Instead, fluorescent green met his gaze. Reno blinked, pale purple lips parted as he gaped, leaning across the marble sink so he could study them closer. Specks of blue mingled among striking jade, swirling into an onyx pupil. They were sunken slightly beneath dark, puffy circles. Brows furrowed as he studied his unsettling reflection, and part of him now understood why Elena had seemed uncomfortable.

Pupils narrowed into needle-thin slits, the change barely noticeable at first glance. A smirk tugged at his lips, the expression smug as it took over his features. Heat swelled in the pit of his stomach, nervousness shifting into something else entirely. But it was fleeting. The redhead blinked uncertainly, eyes fixated on his unfamiliar face briefly. He shook his head; he was tired – physically, mentally, and emotionally. Malachite eyes found his gaze in the mirror and he sighed; finally, fingers found the light switch and flicked it off.

Even in the pitch dark, enhanced eyes could pick out the outline of the dark room, as though it was illuminated in night vision. It was somewhat dimmer, painted in hues of black and soft greens. Shuffling, a hand found the countertop behind him, balancing him as he turned. The other found the chilled metal handle of the shower door, and he pulled. Tracks scraped as it slid open, metal catching on the stopper. The redhead stepped closer, reaching inside and twisting the faucet on. Water hissed as it spewed from the showerhead, cascading over tile and tempered glass. Hands groped at starchy clothing, now nearly dry and stiff with the Mako solution. Fabric rustled as he undressed, piling them onto the floor. He undid his belt, unskilled fingers fumbling with the metal clasp as he tried to pry the leather apart. Fabric slid down to his ankles, and he nearly lost his balance as a pant leg caught around his foot. Finally, he snatched an unopened bar of soap and bottle of shampoo from the cabinet, and opened the steam-fogged door.

The redhead stepped inside, nearly falling as he jumped back from the frigid waterfall. He turned quickly to adjust the temperature, cursing quietly as he pulled himself from the wall. Vision hesitated, fingers lingering over the knob. The lever was all the way over to the small red H, indicating that the water should be hot. Curiously, he tilted it towards the small blue C, wondering if perhaps they'd been attached backwards. Icy water nipped his fingers as he ran a hand beneath it; the water was colder. Sighing, he shifted it back to the H; bracing for the cold stream, Reno held his breath as he stepped back into the stall. Goosebumps crawled over pale flesh, and a chill crept up his spine. Unwillingly, he trembled, unable to resist the shivers that rattled through his body.

Quickly, he lathered himself beneath the cold fountain, mentally noting to tell Elena he didn't enjoy cold showers. His body began to quiver less, somehow adapting to the pins and needles that pricked over his skin. Suds slipped off of his skin and gathered at the drain like sea foam, and he leaned against the tile wall distantly. The overly sweet perfume of soap mixed with the strong chemical scent of Mako, and his stomach turned at the bitter combination. He frowned, scouring himself with the soap once more. But soap didn't wash away the thick foul layer of Mako that seemed to have melted on top of flesh, and he finally decided he would have to scrub the layers of his skin away before it would disperse.

Water poured over him, his body now accepting of the bitter sensation. Legs trembled meekly, and he allowed himself to fall gently against chilled glass. The Turk didn't protest as his knees began to buckle, and he slowly slid down until he folded to the bottom of the stall. Strands of red caught in his vision and water drug the longer tresses over his shoulders. They matted against pale flesh, and he idly dragged a hand through tangled locks. His gaze absently studied the water tracks as teardrops streaked down the tempered glass; they seemed to tremble in place, as though frightened, before falling forever and eventually rejoining the frigid stream that flowed into the drain.

_A tear slipped from his eye and rolled across the bridge of his nose. It quivered there for a moment, as though it was frightened, then seemed to fall forever before he distantly heard it splash…_ Reno shook his head, blinking himself back awake. His whole body ached, and his mind even more.

'…_Seven years…'_ he repeated to himself, somehow hoping that stating again would make it seem more real. Lids closed heavily over green eyes, and he rested his head against the glass for a moment. The sound of crashing waters lingered over him, and the drain gurgled like a distant roll of thunder. He drifted away, somewhere far…buried beneath an avalanche of ice and powdered snow.

_Cold air swept over his body, and he shuddered in protest. Coughs pulled at his lungs as he choked for air, swallowing against a painful throat. Like breathing smoke; like inhaling water. Meekly his eyes opened, blurring colors dancing over his vision. Disorienting, like a kaleidoscope, and he tried to blink the haze free; but no amount of attempts seemed to make them any clearer._

'I'm…alive…_' The thought resonated distantly against his mind, and he blinked. Weakly, the redhead stumbled to his feet, staggering as a hand found the nearby wall. A fluorescent green glow caught his eyes, and the room began to spin. Clammy fingers pressed against his forehead; it felt like a hangover, like he'd been cracked over the head with the backside of a pistol. Eyes clenched tight, and his heartbeat throbbed against his aching skull, but he forced his mind to focus._

_The room materialized before him, and dim lights strung across the walls lit each step of the nearby landing. The crimson ambience was muted by the fluorescent jade glow behind him, and drunken limbs didn't heed his command to move. Suddenly, a sound cried out in protest, and he winced against the shrill sound. He whirled, the impulsive movement sending the world swimming. Knees buckled, and he collapsed to the dark linoleum. Heavy footsteps echoed over his fading mind, almost in slow motion as they reached his side._

_Again, the sharp sound penetrated his mind, and he winced away. Starch white came into his vision and he tried to force his head to look up. Weakly, he lifted himself, shaky arms pushing him from the icy tile. An unexpected pain shot through his shoulder, and the sound that pried itself from his throat sounded inhuman. Limbs quivered as he fought to get back to his feet; another prick tore into his arm, and he tried to move away from it, swat the source or else escape it; but his efforts became less and less fluid as the lingering strength in his bones faltered and faded.. Vision blackened, and joints gave beneath his weight. He crumpled, falling for what seemed like forever. Words strained free of his chest, but they lost coherence somewhere between chapped lips and frostbitten air._

Reno started as he woke, shivering unwillingly against the frozen fountain that poured over him. Blinking as eyes tried to focus in the dark room, he vaguely realized that he had dozed. Wincing, sore muscles protested as he pulled himself to his feet, balancing himself against the tile. He leaned there a moment, the remnants of the strange dream lingering over his mind. Finally, the redhead shut off the cold water, and pulled back the glass door. Steam had filled the bathroom and coated the mirror in a thick layer of fog as he grabbed a towel from the linen closet. He inhaled, the faint perfume of fresh cotton touching his senses; but it was buried by a musty odor, and he could tell they hadn't been washed in quite some time now. He ruffled it through long hair, drying the matted locks before letting them fall to his back. Coarse fibers trailed over sensitive skin as he wiped pearls of water from his body.

Opening the bathroom door, cool air swept over him, and Reno shuddered reflexively. He shuffled through drawers, finally locating a set of pajamas in the dresser. Toes caught on fabric as he tried to slide them on, and he nearly fell flat as he lost his balance. Deciding he was too tired for a repeat of earlier, the redhead reached for the faded bathrobe that hung on the inside of the bathroom door. Like the towels, it smelled faintly of laundry detergent but was otherwise stale. Exhausted, Reno collapsed on the soft cotton comforter, dust swirling in the evening twilight, and he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything."_

Quotes by: Bring me to Life, Evanescence.

**Author's Note: **Normally, I don't leave follow-up notes, but I didn't want to ruin anything by mentioning this in the opening note. That final scene (informally dubbed "the shower scene") is something particularly special to me. I really cannot put in to words how utterly grateful I am to my sister for its transformation. That scene started as a fairly basic "and this happened" scene… Now, I read it and it still sort of surprises me that I wrote it (with a few edits from my sister).

I don't mind you flaming my work; I don't mind criticism, constructive or otherwise, and I certainly understand that everyone is allowed to their own opinion. However, if you have anything – ANYTHING – negative to say about "the shower scene," I ask that you please keep it to yourself…unless it is constructive, and aimed to improve the scene even farther. Normally, I would never request opinions to be kept quiet, but in this case…just let it be.

That being said, don't forget reviews. They are tasty, and make me update quicker…usually. :P


	3. Chapter Two: Sanity

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews last chapter. As I said, that last scene is easily my favorite scene I have ever written – and considering how much writing I have (both posted and not), that says something. I do apologize for the delay in updates; my job sort of took over my life this last month. But, things are beginning to calm down a little, so hopefully that means more regular updates. My goal is every other week…let's see how that goes, lol.

Also, for my _the Dawning_ readers, the epilogue should be up in around a week – it just needs to be edited/proofread.

Without further adieu, here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
**Sanity

"_Without the sunshine, there can't be rain._

_Without the hard times, there's nothing to gain."_

"What?!" the group chorused as the news was announced.

"A-alive, but…" Tseng stammered with disbelief. "But…that's impossible!"

"I thought so, too, when Elena told me," Rufus said quietly. "It's been seven years – I didn't think…" He sighed as he sought the words. "I wouldn't have been able to believe her if I hadn't seen him myself," he said finally. "But I did. And he _is_ alive."

"Where the hell was he?" Reeve questioned, bewildered.

"In a secret extension of Hojo's lab," Elena explained. "When I was cleaning the bookshelves in the lab, I noticed a peculiar crease in the wall by one of the bookcases. Upon investigation, I found a secret button that activated from Hojo's office and opened it. When I went inside…I found Reno in one of the hidden experiment units."

"But he looks…very ill," Rufus continued.

"Where is he now?" Reeve asked anxiously.

"I left him in his apartment," Elena said.

"Is that wise?" Tseng inquired. The room fell quiet around him and eyes peered at him curiously. "We aren't sure what was done to him," he continued sternly. "We don't know if he's still sane."

"Sane?" Elena repeated. "Of course he's _sane_, Tseng – I was with him for almost an hour. In fact, aside from his memory, he seems to be the same old Reno."

"But we can't be too sure, Elena. We need to know exactly how he was…altered," Tseng argued, picking sensitive words carefully.

"Tseng, how could you—?" she began, outraged by his accusation.

"No, Elena," Rufus interrupted. "Tseng does have a point. The truth is that, if he was in Professor Hojo's…er, care these last seven years, there's no telling what was done to him – what damage might be inflicted."

"Medical and psychological evaluations will need to be done," Tseng said. "Not to mention tests by our scientists."

"I agree—" the young president began, nodding curtly, but Elena cut him short.

"You can't be serious?" she exclaimed, fuming. "We just got Reno back! Can't you just…just give him a chance to be normal again?"

"If we wait, Elena, it could be too late," Tseng countered, growing weary of battling the fierce blonde. His tone grew harsher, and his normally calm expression hardened sternly. "He could be a ticking time bomb for all we know."

"If I may," Reeve piped up. "Perhaps we could allow these tests to wait until tomorrow. That way he can gain some rest, and we can still…be safe."

"He'll have to be watched tonight," Rufus pointed out.

"I'll do it," Elena volunteered without hesitation.

"No offense, Elena," Tseng said, and blue eyes struck him venomously as she scowled. "But…I think it would be wise for someone else to stay with him – and don't argue with me," he added as she opened her mouth in protest. "If the situation should arise where…where it were needed…"

"…He's right," Rufus agreed. "If something happens, and he turns…"

"He won't – he won't turn!" Elena objected irately.

"Elena," Reeve said. "I don't want to think about it either. But…but they are right. We don't know what Hojo did to him or what…what it might cause him to do."

"I can handle it," she replied sternly, arms folding across her chest.

"No Elena, you can't," Tseng said, standing. "You can hardly handle deciding his fate, much less enacting it. I will stay with him the night," he added before she could protest.

"But I—"

"No buts, Elena," Rufus said. "As the Director, Tseng has the final say. And we have other matters to discuss." She slouched back into her chair, reluctantly accepting Rufus's decision. "Reeve, what's the status on the Reactor inspections?"

"It's slow progress, but we're near complete," he replied, shuffling through his papers at the unexpected subject change. "All of the Midgar ones were fine except for Sector…Sector 5. It had some abnormal readings that do require a more thorough investigation. Aside from the Midgar reactors, we have inspected Kalm, and the Underwater Reactor in Junon. We still need to inspect the reactors near Icicle Inn, Nibelheim, and the ruins in Gongaga, as well as the Northern Crater itself. Time permitting, I'd like to check the Mideel area as well."

"Over the next couple of weeks, I'll be pairing with Reeve to ensure we get them all," Tseng assured. "Once completed, we will assist Urban Development in inspecting the turbine fields."

"Very well," Rufus agreed. "Elena, over the next few days, I need you to go through Hojo's files and locate Reno's."

"…Yes, sir," she replied, a pointed reluctance laced over the obedient answer.

"The new scientist, Professor Hart, will be assisting you," Rufus added, deliberately ignoring the blonde's clear disdain for him at the moment. "Is there anything else to be discussed?"

"Not to my knowledge, sir," Tseng replied, but onyx eyes told another story.

"Then you are dismissed for the evening."

*~*~*0*~*~*

_The scent, like formaldehyde, hung heavy in the stagnant air, in his senses, in each slow, deliberate breath. Green shimmered like moonlit water across stone walls, and eyes gazed downward into the pool that caused the dancing reflections. Footsteps echoed across the cavern walls and he turned sharply. A smirk gleamed beneath the shroud of the black hood and silver bangs framed the hidden face. Slender metal gleamed by the man's side, and he recognized the slender blade instantly. Blood stained the length, oozing off steadily. The drips echoed across stone like a steady heartbeat, and he suddenly realized that his head pounded in rhythm._

_Suddenly, the world spun, the neon light of the Lifestream fading until he was left standing in darkness. Somewhere nearby, a droplet of water plopped into a puddle, the light sound echoing heavily in the silence. He turned quickly, and behind him a figure stood over a crumpled mass. A silent footstep drew him closer; the man standing was tall and unattractively lean. Wispy raven locks draped down his back in a pony tail and rubies speckled his bleached lab coat. The raised arm fell to his side and the barrel of a revolver gleamed distantly. Eyes glanced down to the figure on the ground. Strands of red mingled among the growing puddle that had formed beneath him, and suddenly he gasped._

_Reno looked at himself. The madman chuckled to himself as he studied the fallen Turk, and Reno was unsure if the wounded was dead or if breath still shuddered in the still air. A bright light formed behind him, and Reno turned sharply. Mako swallowed him and his senses burned. Vision blurred, and the laughter muffled; he turned back, and the professor had disappeared beneath the fog. A silent scream tore from his throat and Reno clenched his eyes tight. His chest pressed inward and suddenly breath caught in his throat. Wind rushed through his ears and voices screamed all around him._

_Eyes opened and the world around him had disappeared once more. He stood back in the cavern, green light casting a dancing reflection across stone. Reno whirled sharply and Mako eyes met his gaze. Heavy breath caught in his throat as the general sheathed the bloodied blade against his back and chuckled softly._

"…_The time is coming…soon…"_

_Suddenly, the world shattered as hot metal pierced through him with an echoing bang._

Reno awoke damp with sweat, and panting heavily. The moon peered in through the creases of his blinds, casting velvet blue shadows across the dark room. His body shuddered against stagnant air, and his tongue stuck dryly to the roof of his mouth. A dream…?

'_A _nightmare_,'_ he corrected mentally. Quietly he stood from the tangled mass of sheets and crossed the apartment. Bare feet thudded quietly on tile as he reached the kitchen, and glasses clanked in shaky hands as he pulled one from the cabinet. The spigot cut on, tap water bubbling slightly as he filled the glass, and the handle gave a small squeak as he cut it off. Greedily, he drank, nearly stomaching all of it in one long swallow.

"Are you okay?" Reno jumped at the sudden voice; water splattered his chin and the glass shattered as it hit linoleum. Tseng stood behind him, expression stern and unwavering at the skittish reaction displayed by the other.

"Tseng," he breathed, voice still gasping from the shock. "I…I didn't know you were here."

"We felt it was best to have someone watch over you for the night," he replied. A light smile touched the director's lips. "It's good to see you again, Reno." He reached a firm hand out and Reno hesitated as he reached for it.

"Y-yeah…you, too," he replied quietly, swallowing the sudden lump that had formed in his throat.

"Are you alright?" Tseng repeated. "You woke with quite a start."

"Oh, er…yeah," he mumbled. "I just…er, bad dream." A silence sank over them as the director waited for clarification. The redhead winced as static, like a bad cable feed, tugged at his attention. Reno shifted a shard of glass with his toe, trying to force himself to focus on something else – anything else; but the sound blared through his mind. Finally, he shook his head, letting his gaze fall back on the director. "I…I don't need you to stay with me, Tseng…I'm…I'm fine. Really."

"Don't worry, Reno," the director said as he reached for the broom. "I'm only here for your protection – to make sure you're okay. Try to get some sleep." Reno nodded silently and watched as shards of glass caught the moonlight. They clanked as he swept them into the dustpan and the redhead gave a weak smile as Tseng dumped them into the garbage bin. Hesitantly, he crossed the room back to the pile of bedding. He slid beneath the sheets into the still-damp bed; eyes didn't close. Instead, he stared at the photo on his nightstand, studying the smiling faces of his comrades.

That moment seemed distant. Like a dream that had somehow manifested into a memory.

*~*~*0*~*~*

"You must be the Turk," the scientist smiled, offering a hand, and she accepted it warmly. "I'm Professor Hart. Er, Derik."

"Elena," she smiled, "It's a pleasure. I, um, really appreciate you helping me go through these," she added, eyeing the stack of boxes. There were around a dozen boxes of files just in the lab – and at least another seven in the office; not to mention the ones she had not packed yet, she realized, recalling her distraction. She lifted the first one off, setting it down on a nearby table. Quietly, the lean scientist sat beside her.

"What, er, what exactly is it you're looking for?" the young professor asked uncertainly. A bright hazel eye gleamed against suntanned skin, and golden locks fell over a scuffed eye-patch. She could make out the scarring that leaked from beneath it, and distantly she wondered what might have caused such a grave injury. Suddenly, the professor turned away, and Elena realized she'd been staring.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," she stammered and he shook his head.

"No, just, er…mauled by a…a wolf," he mumbled. The air hung heavily over them, the silence awkward and uncomfortable, and for a beat, neither could find words. He cleared his throat pointedly as he quickly changed the subject. "So what are we, er…what are we looking for?" Hart queried, repeating his question.

"An experiment file," she answered, swallowing the lump in her throat. She had only been here for a few minutes and already managed to offend _and_ embarrass the new scientist. …Fantastic. "For a Turk named Reno." The scientist nodded, gaze not meeting hers as he studied the file he had pulled from the top of the box. Once more, the silence settled over them and she drew in a deep breath. Delicate fingers pulled the second, her eyes still lingering over the scientist.

"…So, er…how do we know if it's about the, er, Turk named Reno…?" he finally asked, and an olive eye lingered over his file before finding a cobalt gaze. She studied him a moment, uncertain, and looked down to her own file.

"It's…it's not labeled?" she realized.

"Mine is, but in…some sort of, er, I don't know, code?" he replied. She leaned over, and he pushed it towards her.

"S-dash-NR?" she read. "What the hell does that mean? Is it initials?"

"No idea," he answered quietly, voice trailing as he skimmed the content. "No name is mentioned…but…this can't be the one; it says that…that the subject, er…died after three weeks." His eye met hers, wide with horror. Insides rolled uncomfortably, and she cautiously opened her own file; cobalt skimmed the file, and she shuddered. "This one didn't survive either, but it was definitely during his experiments on cloning Sephiroth." She pulled another from the stack, and sighed, adding "unlabeled."

"This one, too," he stated, and she hung her head.

"Hope you don't have any plans, Professor," the blonde muttered, the bitterness hanging over her words as she skimmed the file.

"…Derik," he corrected, the syllables hanging almost silently in the air, lingering like morning fog. Sapphire eyes struck him, wide and uncertain. She smiled after a moment, heat rising in her cheeks as she buried her face in the file. A shrill ringing filled the lab, and the pair jumped; Elena's knee slammed against the underside of the table, and Hart nearly toppled in his chair. She cursed quietly, pulling the phone from her pocket.

"This is Elena," she said, and she mouthed a wide 'ow' as she massaged her leg.

"Were you able to locate Reno's file?" the director asked. The blonde sighed.

"No, Tseng," she replied quietly. "And it's not going to be any easy task." Lips pursed as the director spoke.

"Elena, we need that file – you said it wouldn't take long," he protested, and she caught herself rolling her eyes; the scientist snorted, burying his gaze into another file.

"Well, that was before I realized they weren't actually labeled," she retorted smartly, "and the ones that are, are labeled in some sort of code. I don't –"

"Figure it out, Elena," he stated sternly, interrupting her excuse. "We need that file as soon as possible. If he can, have Professor Hart help you for as long as it takes."

"I understand, sir – I'll keep you posted," she said curtly, gaze flickering to the blonde professor. "Tell the president he has my apologies." She hung up before Tseng could protest

"Well, Professor," she sighed, pulling another file from the stack, "It looks like you and I are gonna be stuck here for a while."

"…Derik," he corrected, and she smiled to herself, tucking a wisp of blonde behind her ear. Blue eyes buried themselves in another unlabeled file. "Wow…this is…this is, er…pretty dark stuff," Hart said suddenly, a nervous eye glued to the handwriting. "Turning humans into…" He shuddered and Elena studied him silently. "I'm not, er…I'm not expected to…carry on in Professor Hojo's field, am I?" She laughed suddenly, and he looked taken aback as she calmed herself.

"Technically, his field after Meteorfall was Regenerative Research," she said. "After all, his research with Mako and the Jenova Project was banned."

"Oh…well, er…Regenerative Research isn't bad," he said thoughtfully, skimming the next page.

"What is your field of study?" the blonde Turk asked nonchalantly as she flipped the page in her own file. She felt his gaze study her for a moment, and she wondered distantly if he was trying to decipher her sincerity.

"I've, er…dabbled in a few different fields," he explained. "But…mostly, I've focused in cells and genetics. A little bit of chemistry and medicine," he added quickly. He discarded the file after a moment, shuffling for another one. Elena giggled, mimicking his motion.

"You know, you don't exactly seem to be the 'scientist' type," she remarked casually.

"Oh…er, there's a type?" he replied, feigning his nonchalance.

"Not really…you just look like you should be on a surf board in Costa del Sol instead of a basement laboratory in Neo-ShinRa." He laughed nervously to himself, and she smiled. Cerulean eyes strained as she tried to read the small cursive, squinting and drawing the file close; this subject was a redhead, but a former member of SOLDIER, so it seemed. She discarded the file with disappointment, sighing. Eyes lingered over her watch, and she cleared her throat lightly. "It's going to be lunchtime soon," she finally said. "Are you going to the cafeteria?"

"Er, no…" he answered quietly. "I…usually just eat in my office." She forced her gaze to linger over the page as she turned, chewing a fingernail intently as she tried to focus on the words rather than the lingering gaze that hung heavily over her. Quick eyes snuck a peak, and his gaze snapped downward.

"Well, why don't you join us?" she asked casually. "I mean, the guys are pretty good company."

"I…I don't know," he protested, voice wavering nervously.

"What, do you want to turn into the creepy scientist that stays holed up in his lab all day?" she jested, and silence settled over them. Suddenly, the realization sank over her and her face flushed. Apparently, the same realization washed over the scientist, and his expression changed quickly. "Oh…gods, that was…that was inappropriate – I'm sorry." He snorted quietly, the sound quickly escalating into laughter. She eyed him, allowing herself to giggle.

"No, that _was_ appropriate," he assured her. "I…er, yes, I'll…I'll go to lunch with you."

*~*~*0*~*~*

"I'm fine, sir," Reno insisted standing from the chair. Behind his desk, the president sighed. "I don't need time to adjust – it doesn't even feel like I've been gone!"

"Perhaps, Reno," he protested calmly, "but your body isn't used to strain. It's been in stasis for seven years. You should take it easy. Besides, Tseng would like for you to be fully evaluated before you go back to work."

"'Evaluated?'" the redhead repeated. "I don't need to be evaluated, sir – I told you, I feel fine!"

"Yes," Tseng's voice interrupted from behind. "But we feel it would be best to have you fully evaluated to figure out the extent of Hojo's…" his voice broke off, and Reno knew the word he was searching for. He sighed heavily as the director's eyes met the president's, a secret message barely hiding within the gaze.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, stuffing his hands in his blue jeans' pockets. "You wanna make sure I'm still sane."

"Reno," Rufus protested sympathetically.

"No," he said, his eyes tracing the creases and scuffs in his loafers. "I get it. You want to make sure Hojo's experiments didn't make me crazy. Really, I get it."

"It's…merely a precaution, Reno," Tseng replied quietly. "We just want to make sure you aren't…that you'll be okay."

"When?" he asked, ignoring the director's statement.

"The series of tests will take a couple of days, and a few more to analyze," Tseng said. "We can start whenever you're ready."

"Well, let's get this over with," he sighed, walking passed the director to the door. "The sooner, the better." He pressed the button and the door unlocked. Pale fingers pulled it open, and Tseng followed him through. Reno allowed himself to be led to the new medical wing of the Neo-ShinRa building.

"Today, you'll be going through the first series of M. and physicals," Tseng said as they got onto the elevator. "We don't want to do too much too fast, so we're going to start slow."

"I don't need to 'start slow,'" Reno argued tersely. "The quicker we get this done, the better. Throw whatever you've got at me." The director was silent, leading him in to the medical wing.

The morning went by slow; blood had been drawn, plus he'd had one M.R.I. and one C.T. – both taking around an hour – _and_ a psychological evaluation from a quack who, Reno was sure, wouldn't know his ass from his elbow. Tseng, of course, was waiting for him in the waiting room outside when he finally finished. Reno rolled his eyes, plopping down beside the navy-clad Turk.

"Was that guy serious?" he asked sarcastically, fingers scratching at his cotton tee-shirt, and the director chuckled. "'How does being a lab rat for seven years make you _feel_?' Please…" The redhead sighed, picking at his fingernails. "And apparently the paper towel dispenser in his bathroom doesn't recognize me as human…" Reno chuckled half-heartedly, the humor falling flat; he stuffed his fingers inside denim pockets, and looked to the raven-haired Turk that had become his personal escort. "So, what's next?"

"I thought you might be hungry," Tseng said, standing. "If you'd like, we can join Elena and Reeve for lunch."

"Thank God – I'm starving!" The director smiled, and Reno followed him anxiously to the elevator. They went up to the thirty-second floor; as the doors opened, enhanced scenes caught the scent of fresh food. Some sort of beef…Salisbury Steak, maybe – and definitely deep fried chicken. Something spicy, too…pizza and…teriyaki sauce. His stomach gurgled, and he placed a hand over it, hoping to stifle the sound. If the director heard it – which it would have been impossible _not_ to – then he chose to ignore it. There were tables lined throughout the room – ranging in size from a two-seater to a twelve-seater, and everything in between. Stations set up along the wall like buffet lines at a restaurant.

"I think you'll find the food has improved quite a bit from what you remember," Tseng said, crossing the room. After all, the Turks used to go down to Edge for lunch – usually hitting up one of the diners. It wasn't paid for like the cafeteria food, but…well, the latter was dog food back then. "Help yourself," he added, gesturing for Reno to go on his own. The redhead hesitated, but headed straight for the shortest line.

Being tube-fed for seven years would leave anyone pretty hungry.

He gathered his plate, piling it with whatever he could fit on it – fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, teriyaki beef, fresh stewed vegetables, two slices of pizza…finally, deciding the plate would topple before he could make it to a table, he turned. Mako eyes scanned the room, searching for the director. Waving caught his attention, and he smiled as the spunky blonde sat back down. His gaze lingered over the man that sat beside her, a young scientist in a starch-white lab coat.

_He blinked, the dim surroundings hazed against his vision. His head pounded and eyes scanned the barely lit room. Hesitantly, he turned, and pain tore into his skull, sudden and white-hot. He crumpled to the floor, screams biting at his lungs and throat, unable to escape. A hand reflexively clamped across the side of his face, hot, sticky fluids seeping between his fingers._

Reno tore his mind free, blinking absently against the bright fluorescent lights of the cafeteria. His gaze lingered on the stranger…what…what had he just seen? Brows furrowed as Tseng's gaze caught jade eyes, and the redhead feigned composure as he neared the table. The director sat across from Elena and the blonde, and Reeve beside the director. Reno sat, and they eyeballed his plate.

"…Well, at least your appetite hasn't changed," Tseng jested, swirling his spinach salad in some dressing. Elena giggled as Reno frowned; eyes looked down to his plate and he laughed to himself.

"Yeah, I might've over done it," he admitted, pulling his mind away from the strange and violent vision.

"How're the tests going?" Reeve asked casually, attempting to make conversation. Tseng cleared his throat and Elena shot a glance across the table. The scientist glanced up from his plate, and an olive eye lingered over the redhead warily. Reno hesitated; he imagined the director had told them to discuss something _other_ than Reno.

"It's a real drag…" he answered honestly. "But, the sooner they're done, the sooner I can get back to being a Turk right?" He wolfed down a slice of pizza, and chuckled. "This psychologist – or psychiatrist, whatever – he asks me… 'How does it make you feel?' No matter what I say – that's his next question – 'and how does it make you feel that you were in a test tube for seven years?' Really?!" Elena giggled, but Reeve shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"…It's good to see you in high spirits," Tseng smiled, taking a bite of his salad. Reno nodded, silence falling over the group. He chomped to himself, hoping the sound might fill the void of conversation, and the realization settled over him; he _was_ the only topic for conversation. Like those little shared glances were secret messages about him – about his _condition_. Suddenly, the director cleared his throat, and he looked up at the blonde Turk; dark eyes flickered to the professor beside her, and she caught his drift.

"Oh – introductions," Elena said suddenly, dropping her fork noisily against her plate. "This is the new scientist – Professor Derik Hart." He choked on his bite of food, clearly having not expected any formal announcement. The Turks chorused over their own "pleasure to meet you's" and he nodded wordlessly.

'_ShinRa's new lab-rat,'_ a thought jested cynically against Reno's mind; the redhead blinked, wondering silently where the statement had come from. Finally, he shook his head and took a mouthful of pizza crust.

"Are you and the professor making progress?" Tseng continued nonchalantly.

"We, er…yeah, some," she murmured, clearing her throat; the guys exchanged looks, and Reeve cocked an eyebrow. The scientist seemed extremely interested in his green beans, eating them hastily as he avoided their gazes.

"That's good to hear," Tseng replied, his voice aloof despite his expression. Hart coughed as he swallowed one too fast, sucking down his glass of water to alleviate his discomfort.

"I'll, er, be back," he said suddenly, standing. "More…more water," he added plucking his empty glass from the table. Eyes lingered on the scientist as he awkwardly sauntered away. Reno watched him quietly; a nervous eye flickered back to him, darting to a different direction as it caught on Mako eyes.

"…You have a crush on him, don't you?" Reeve queried puckishly, and pale cheeks tinged pink as she choked on her macaroni.

"What would give you that idea?" she replied, stabbing a piece of steak and stuffing it in her mouth. Cobalt eyes suddenly found an intent interest in the meat, and she picked at it with her fork.

"So you _do_ then?" he jested, and her gaze struck him warningly. "Admit it!"

"Oh, grow up!" she spat childishly, throwing a wadded napkin at the other. He tried to dodge it smartly, but wound up toppling himself over in the process. Elena roared with laughter, and Reeve couldn't help but join in. Tseng chuckled quietly to himself, fork stirring his salad.

"…Good for you," Tseng remarked softly, the comment clearly only meant for Elena's ears; Reeve didn't acknowledge the statement, but cobalt eyes darted to the director sharply. She studied him uncomfortably, clearly taken aback. Finally, her gaze fell back to her food, and she prodded it quietly. Jade eyes lingered over her delicate features, and flickered back to the unfazed expression of the director…

_Pale light filtered in through the open blinds, warm and hazy as the sun rose. His eyes focused, tracing the thin lines of gold and orange that creased the pale pink sky. Rose began to shift to blue as the sun peered over Edge, and a quiet sigh escaped his lips; he hadn't sighed, he realized, the sound pried breathily, demandingly from his throat. Ears pricked; there was finally movement, rustling from the other room. Pale fingers pushed the slightly wrinkled fabric of the blue suit aside to glimpse his watch; vaguely Reno realized it wasn't the cheap watch he used to wear, but rather a costly make that glittered even in the dim light. It was almost seven in the morning. He tugged the sleeve back down, the motion absent as his body moved of its own accord, stuffing hands in his pocket as he waited for her to search for him._

"…_Tseng…?" she called softly, opening the door. He repeated the name mentally, wondering why the wide-eyed blonde had mistaken him for the director. She had thrown on her suit, the expensive fabric creased and golden locks unkempt. Cerulean eyes quivered as they met his gaze, but the moment was brief, fleeting as his eyes found the sunrise once more._

Metal feet scraped over tile, tugging Reno from the daydream. He blinked absently, forcing his gaze to leave the director and turn to the source of the sound. The scientist rejoined them, and Reeve chuckled to himself; the blonde cleared her throat warningly, and he stifled his snickers. Moments passed in silence, only broken by the bustle of the cafeteria around them, and jade eyes glanced back down to his full plate. Reno picked a pepperoni off of the second slice of pizza; despite his hunger, he felt sick.

"You okay?" Elena asked suddenly, placing a hand on his. Reno gulped quickly, swallowing his words; the dreams…the visions…maybe they were right. Maybe…something was wrong with him. Maybe he _wasn't_ as fine as he thought he was. The redhead opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. He felt the pre-acid climbing up his throat, and his eyes watered; he knew what would come next. He stood from his chair and ran to the nearby garbage can. His stomach lurched and the contents of his lunch spilled from his mouth. Coughing, he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he vomited again. It was a warm touch, relaxing and gentle. Reno's body trembled slightly, and he wiped his mouth. Finally, he turned, deciding that everything was out of his stomach. Cobalt eyes met his, glassy with worry. The director stood behind her, clearly hesitating, and Reeve half-stood by the table; the professor sat still, fork frozen mid-bite and wide-eyed. It seemed none of them knew what to say or how to react. Finally, he shook his head.

"I…must've overdone it," he said, laughing half-heartedly.

"Elena, why don't you take him back to his room –" Tseng began.

"Its fine, sir," Reno interrupted, clearing his throat. It burned with the acidic remnants of the vomit, and his saliva tasted sour as it clung to his mouth. "I'll…I'll be fine on my own." He walked passed them, not giving anyone time to protest. He swiped his temporary ID in the elevator and pressed the button for floor sixty-two – the apartments. His mind drifted briefly, recalling the odd scene between Elena and the director…why had he seen that? Had they…had they finally gotten together? Reno sighed as he watched the digital display ascend.

He wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a tooth brush.

'_So, how _does_ it make you feel?'_ Reno jumped at the sudden question, turning quickly. Who…who'd asked that…? Himself…? Brows furrowed as he turned back to the digital display… Forty-five…forty-six…forty-seven…

'_Do you resent them?'_ He didn't startle, having expected to hear it again. The question echoed inside his mind, and he shook his head hesitantly.

"…I can't blame them," he said, quietly but sternly, as he focused back on the numbers. Fifty…fifty-one…fifty-two…

'_Can't you?'_ it protested. _'They _claim_ to have looked for you…and all that time…seven years…you were right under their noses…'_ The redhead's mind drifted as he considered the bold statement. It was true; Elena had said they had interrogated Hojo, but the mad scientist had turned them away…why…why didn't they look harder?

Great. Now he was talking to himself. Tseng would absolutely love to hear this…

"_I won't tell him," _Reno told himself bluntly. _"I'm fine…just…tired. That's all."_ A shrill ping echoed through the elevator, and doors slid open.

The air was heavy with the pungent scent of Mako, and a trail of crimson smeared across the floor. Reno hesitated; he recognized this place. It was Professor Hojo's old lab, on the sixty-seventh floor of the ShinRa building; the ShinRa building that had been destroyed by Meteor and demolished almost nine years ago. To his right, one of the scientist's assistants lay motionless in a pool of blood. The metal container had been ripped open, and a foul odor leaked from the hole. Cautiously, he approached it; empty. Whatever had been inside made sure it got out.

Suddenly, light flashed in his eyes, and a shrill screech echoed through his mind. Limbs went numb, and he collapsed. Vision focused weakly, and he blinked as the blaring sound died away. He pushed himself up from the carpeted hallway. Uncertainly, jade eyes scanned the altered surroundings; it was the hallway that led to the apartments. Hesitantly, he walked to his apartment, keys jingling whimsically as he unlocked the door.

The apartment was dimly lit by the pale sun from the blinds as he tossed his keys onto the table. Fingers fumbled with the cord, yanking them closed so that darkness settled over the room. Not wavering, he crossed through the apartment to the bathroom, and Reno flipped on the water, as far over to hot as it would go; not that it would make a difference. It was likely his water was still not fixed, though cold showers actually weren't all that bad. Sharp vision found the light switch, but fingers hesitated; he shook his head. Instead, they plucked the toothbrush from the counter, and he coated it with toothpaste. The minty flavor was almost bitter against his mouth at first, and his stomach curled in protest; for a moment, he thought he might be sick again. Finally, he slid open the shower and braced for the cold waterfall. His body tensed reflexively, shuddering unwillingly as though he was submerged beneath ice, but after a moment relaxed as he lathered himself.

Even still the heavy scent of Mako clung over him, but he didn't bother trying to scrub himself down to rid himself of the foul odor. He'd tried for an hour that morning, and hadn't noticed a difference. Finally, he shut the water off and groped for the metal handle; the door slid open and he reached for a clean towel. He scrubbed himself dry, noting that he should probably wash the rest of the towels before use. It crumpled to the floor, and he picked shedding fibers from bare skin. A dull ring pricked against his ears, and he found the wall; but it wasn't the shrill screech he'd heard before. No, this was almost musical – a whimsical tone gently tugging at his mind. Brows furrowed as he focused on it, and the noise slowly started to shift into static.

A creak wailed outside the doorway, and his focus snapped back to reality; was that a footstep? Enhanced ears pricked, and he could make out the sound of someone shifting outside his door. Tseng, most likely, hovering like a fawning school girl outside his bathroom. A sly smirk slid over his lips as he considered the notion of walking out bare, the expression on the director's face too priceless to even picture. Fingers reached for the doorknob eagerly as he debated, but finally he cursed to himself; hastily, he tied the towel around his waist and opened the door.

"Oh, God!"

"Elena?!" he yelped, suddenly mortified. He pulled at the towel, ensuring that it covered as much of his bare body as possible, and he silently thanked whatever subconscious morality had forced him to cover himself.

"I-I'm so sorry, Reno!" she cried, blocking her face as she whirled.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he asked, scrambling for the bathrobe. He slid it on, tightening the waist wrap and leaving the towel for good measure.

"I was worried about you so I wanted to make sure you were okay – I'm sorry, I should've knocked or…waited," she explained, voice shrill with embarrassment.

"It's…It's fine," he said finally. "You can turn around," he added when the blonde didn't say anything. Hesitantly, she did, hanging her head shamefully.

"I heard the water, but there was no light on," she shrugged. "I thought…I don't know, maybe something had happened." She trailed, hoping for an explanation that would make her feel like she hadn't just mortified herself for no reason.

'…_you can't stand the sight of yourself…of what you've become,'_ his mind admitted inwardly, and his humor faded darkly. Suddenly, he was heavily aware of the uncertain gaze that lingered over him, and bright eyes met sapphire. Delicate features were flushed pink, her humiliation etched over every inch. A tinge of hopefulness lingered over the expression, as though she hoped he would give some indication as to whether she should have truly worried, or if showering in the pitch dark was something completely normal. He laughed to himself, and she relaxed.

"By the way, not a fan of cold showers," he remarked. Blue eyes glanced to the bathroom behind him, and she frowned uncertainly.

"I'll…see if I can have someone take a look," she replied quietly, examining the room over his shoulder; steam still fogged the mirror, and humidity seeped out into the bedroom. It certainly looked like he'd just enjoyed a sauna, but…she shook her head. It'd been out of use and not maintained for quite some time. It was probably malfunctioning. Silence sank over the pair and she cleared her throat finally. "Are you, um…feeling better?" she asked, clearly dodging the question she wanted to ask.

"A little nauseous still, but…" he admitted quietly. "I…think I just over did it." She nodded, and he sank into the mattress. Limbs willingly gave, aching with slight relief as weight lifted from them.

_This…isn't gonna work…is it?" she asked finally, head hung as she waited for his answer. She stole an upward glance, searching for smoky eyes before fleeting back to the short strands of carpet beneath her feet. The heating unit kicked on, the fan drowning out any lingering silence, and he sighed softly._

"…_I'm sorry, Elena," he offered meekly, almost shamefully. But she shook her head sharply, denying his apology. A smile, weak, hesitant, but sure tugged at her lips and she sighed quietly._

"So…you and Tseng…?" Wide eyes met his and she studied the redhead uncertainly.

"It…was relatively short," she confessed. "How'd you…?"

"I heard what he said," Reno replied casually, lying. "Plus, it was pretty obvious you had a crush on him since you were a rookie." She blushed, shaking her head as she let herself sit beside him.

"You know, he invited me to dinner once," she said, and he raised an eyebrow. "When we were in the Temple of the Ancients. But…well, that didn't exactly go as anyone planned. I decided to not mention it; I figured…he'd probably changed his mind."

"…But?"

"…But…almost a year after you disappeared, he asked me to dinner again," she continued. "It didn't last though…"

"…What happened?" the redhead asked. Cobalt eyes had found the floor, studying the short fibers of the carpet intently.

"We had only been seeing each other for around a month, when…" she sighed quietly, swiping a quick hand over her face. Fluorescent jade studied her intently and she shook her head. "It was always hard for us…when that time rolled around; this was the first year…the day you'd…" Unable to choke the words out, she shook her head. "We just…we didn't want to feel sad…" She chuckled to herself quietly, wiping a tear from her eye. "And the next day, we decided that it wouldn't work. Not since we were both Turks. And…that was that."

"…So…you banged the director?" he asked, and she shoved him playfully.

"Really?!" she replied.

"What?!" he protested. "Did you?"

"I am _not_ going to answer that, Reno!" she replied, giving him a light punch to the shoulder. He sniggered and she giggled quietly as she gave him another push.

"Oh, no…room's spinning," he muttered, letting himself fall back to the mattress. He laughed to himself, and a quiet chuckle reached his ears.

"Sorry," she said, standing from the mattress. "I'll let you get some rest."

"Yeah…okay," he replied, mind already drifting into slumber. Distantly, he heard the heel-toe chorus of her shoes as she showed herself to the door, the lock clicking silently into place as she closed the door behind her.

*~*~*0*~*~*

_The pool gleamed beneath them, and the mosaic altar glistened as it caught flecks of light. From his view above, the young female knelt, praying. Golden locks shimmered beneath the light as bangs fell over closed eyes._

'_Elena…' he realized quietly, but the comprehension was fleeting as footsteps tugged his attention away; someone approached her. He was tall, raven hair fell down his back, just below his shoulders. It was sleeked back in the front, so that he could make out dark eyes even from the distance. The director hung his head, stern façade almost shameful as he waited for the blonde to acknowledge his presence. Sapphire eyes caught the light, flickering glassily as she studied him; a smile slipped over soft lips, sympathetic and understanding._

_Finally, Reno leapt from his perch, and the slender blade plunged downward. The hiss echoed like leaves shuddering in the wind as it pierced flesh, the blonde fell limply against the sword, golden tresses shimmering as they danced in the radiance, finally stilling as she hung, lifeless. Suspended. Mako eyes met onyx, glassy and horror-filled, and a smirk pulled at chapped lips as his hands withdrew the blade. Metal flashed beneath streaks of crimson, and the Turk caught her body as she slumped forward._

"Because you are…a puppet."

Wake up!

A shrill ring cut him from his sleep, and he jolted awake. The redhead blinked, grabbing the phone from his night stand. Mako enhanced eyes squinted to make out the caller ID through sleep-hazed vision and he sighed.

"H-hello?" he said.

"Reno, how are you feeling?" the director asked.

"Mm…fine, I guess," he answered. Eyes glanced over at his alarm clock; it was just past seven-thirty. At night, he realized, making out the tiny PM light.

"That's good to hear," Tseng said. "I was worried when we never heard back from you." His mind drifted over the brief silence; he vaguely recalled the blonde having stopped by, and wondered silently why she hadn't told the Turk. Perhaps it had something to do with their conversation… "I'll let you go back to sleep, but I need you to come up to the medical wing."

"…Now?" Reno asked dumbly.

"Unfortunately, yes, Reno," the director said sympathetically. "We want to conduct sleep studies over the next three nights."

"You got it," the redhead sighed, hanging up his phone. He sat up, slinging his legs over the side of the bed as he rubbed his eyes. Distantly, he wondered if this is how it felt subconsciously during the experiments with Hojo… Being poked, prodded, examined, studied…watched day-in and day-out.

What a dream… But to be frank, it didn't really make sense; him killing Elena with the director watching…a shimmering pool of water, light dancing over the still surface… Maybe his mind was just over-active…a reaction to the Mako, or something. Reno shook his head, standing as he pulled on a pair of pajamas. If they were going to watch him sleep, he was at least going to be comfortable. Feet slipped into a pair of slippers and he put his phone in the pocket on the front of his shirt. He pulled the robe on over the flannels, tying it loosely.

Absently, he locked his door and stepped onto the elevator. He felt his eyes trying to sink closed as he stood still, but he forced himself awake. Instead, he focused on the digital numbers above the brushed steel doors. They descended, finally stopping at the medical floor. Noiselessly, they slid open, and the director waited on the other side.

"Thank you for coming down, Reno," he said, leading him to one of the open rooms. "I really appreciate –"

"No offense, but save it," Reno said, sitting on the stiff mattress. "Let's just get this over with."

"_Without the moonlight, there can't be days where we can start all over again."_

Quotes from: Without the Sunshine by the Leo Project.


End file.
